


Restoration Projects

by via_ostiense



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am pleased to inform you that the Board of Directors of Hogwarts has selected the firm of Longbottom, LLC, to oversee and carry out the reconstruction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoration Projects

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pale_moonlite for the 2012 hp_footballbets exchange. Originally posted at [hp_footballbets](http://hp-footballbets.livejournal.com/11236.html).

Dear Augusta Longbottom,

I am pleased to inform you that the Board of Directors of Hogwarts has selected the firm of Longbottom, LLC, to oversee and carry out the reconstruction of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As I am sure you are aware, the castle sustained a great deal of damage during the incidents of earlier this year, and we are most anxious to begin repairs immediately in order to allow next term to start on schedule. Please sign and return the contracts appended to this owl. You have my Floo and owl direction if you wish discuss any details of the project.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, First Class

*

McGonagall – No intention of taking on such a project. Retired for 16 years. No construction crew could possibly repair the school in time for term. Don’t forget, I was there. Saw the damage! – A. Longbottom

*

Dear Augusta,

If my memory serves me aright, your retirement was in order to raise Neville. He has reached his majority and I doubt that he will require much watching over these next two years. Unless you were planning to relocate to Yangsan while he’s apprenticing at the Institute of Herbology? Given what I recall of your difficulties with Translation Charms, I strongly suspect your plans for the future do not involve traipsing the globe.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, First Class

*

McGonagall – I PASSED my Charms OWL, you horrid wretch. Definitely not rebuilding your shabby heap of rubble!! – A. Longbottom

*

Dear Augusta,

I expect to receive those contracts tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, First Class

P.S. The second time, yes. But not without extensive tutoring, as I recall.

*

McGonagall – Take your contracts and stick them you know where. Enjoying my retirement. – A. Longbottom

*

Dear Augusta,

Enjoying your retirement? As a teacher, I cannot dispute how rewarding it is to work with children and see them grow in their magical, intellectual, emotional, and physical capabilities, and so I have not a single doubt that you enjoyed your time raising Neville. Indeed, as his Head of House, I must say that Neville has grown to be a fine, upstanding young man possessing all the virtues of Gryffindor, and he is accordingly a credit to his guardian. Nonetheless, I question the present tense of your statement, for I have noticed that Longbottom, LLC was never dissolved, and that the firm has maintained all of its licenses and accreditations. Please sign and return the contracts appended to this owl.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, First Class

*

McGonagall – Tax dodge. And flattery will get you nowhere. Your contracts are rubbish—impossible to evaluate them without seeing original foundation enchantments, elevations of each slice of architectomancy, and thaumoplans of new damage. Just so you know. – A. Longbottom

*

Dear Augusta,

Given that project surveying must start next week in order for the rebuilding effort to finish on time, and knowing your general habit of intransigence, I accept your refusal. Thank you for your comments on the contract. Filius Flitwick and Madame Pince were able to assemble that information and include it in our owl to Wiggenstrade & Bifflebaum, LLC.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, First Class

*

McGonagall – HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? Lucretia Wiggenstrade couldn’t build her way out of a ditch, and Ebenezer Bifflebaum’s last runic fortification project fell apart after a stray Reductor hit it. Hogwarts might open on time, but it’ll surely collapse in the middle of the Sorting, if the roof stays up even that long! – A. Longbottom

*

Augusta,

Unfortunately, Architectomancy firms are few and far between. Wiggenstrade & Bifflebaum have indicated preliminary interest in our project, and in these times, a willingness to work counts for a great deal.

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, First Class

*

McGonagall – Contracts signed, send me all information listed in earlier owl. Clearly someone needs to save Hogwarts from your lapse in judgment! – A. Longbottom

*

Dear Augusta,

I am pleased to receive your signed contracts. Expect an owl shortly bearing all the requested information. Please be on site at 9:00 A.M. tomorrow for a preliminary inspection of the grounds and a review of which wings are in most urgent need of renovation.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, First Class

*

McGonagall – Why, you—!! I see what you did there. Nonetheless, I shall see you tomorrow. At 10. – A. Longbottom

*

Dear Augusta,

I have no idea what your previous owl alluded to. 9:30.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Order of Merlin, First Class

*

McGonagall – I’ll bet you don’t. 9:30. And tea afterward in Hogsmeade. – A. Longbottom

*

Dear Augusta,

Of course. Like old times.

Sincerely,

Minerva

*

M – Yes. – A


End file.
